The Otto Show/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon [[The Otto Show|'The Otto Show']] Supervising Producers Jay Kogen & Wallace Wolodarsky Supervising Producers Tony A. Goodman & Bruce C. Shelley Producers George Meyer Richard Sakai David Silverman Producers Ian M. Fischer Dave Pottinger Dave Rippy Co-Producers Jon Vitti John Swartzwelder Co-Producers Sandy Petersen Chris Rippy Written By Luis Escobar Jeff Martin Scott Winsett Directed By Wes Archer Ian M. Fischer Bob Tyler Executive Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Christopher Guest Special Guest Voice Michael McKean Also Starring Jim Cummings Pamela Hayden Mr. Lawrence Delroy Lindo Steve Pulcinella Russi Taylor Executive Consultant Brad Bird Executive Story Editor Jeff Martin Creative Consultant David M. Stern Associate Producers J. Michael Mendel Joseph A. Boucher Theme By Danny Elfman Music By Alf Clausen Free Bird Written by Allen Collins and Ronnie Van Zant Performed by Harry Shearer Spanish Flea Written by Julius Wechter and Cissy Wechter Performed by Dan Castellaneta Summer Samba (So Nice) by Marcos Valle Break Like the Wind Written and Performed by Michael McKean (as David St. Hubbins) Christopher Guest (as Nigel Tufnel) and Harry Shearer by Spinal Tap Pop! Goes the Weasel Traditional Hail to the Bus Driver Written by Marx Augustin Performed by Nancy Cartwright and Harry Shearer We Like Rockin' Performed by Harry Shearer Casting By Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Post Production Coordinators Jeffrey L. Goldstein Colin A.B.V. Lewis Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Mark McJimsey Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Peter Cole Greg Orloff Anthony D'Amico Production Sound Mixer Brad Brock Sound Recorders Ronald Cox Randy Piotroski Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Skywalker Sound Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented In Dolby SurroundTM ADR Recordist Derek Sample Assistants to Mr. Brooks Barbara Duncan Trixie Flynn Assistant to Mr. Simon Daria Paris Assistant to Mr. Groening Julie Steddom Smith Assistant to Mr. Sakai Lana Repp Lewis Assistant to Mr. Schoenbrun Jacqueline Sillo Assistant to Messrs, Jean & Reiss Lona Williams Assistant to Producers Don Gilbert C.J. Gibson Tammy Mandel Brad Schultze Laura Norton Dee Cappelli Leslie Richter Assistant to Associate Producer Alison Elliott Animation Produced By Klasky-Csupo Inc. Animation Executive Producer Gabor Csupo Animation Producer Sherry Gunther Overseas Animation Directors Mike Girard N.J. Kim Animation Production Manager Maria Elena Rodriguez Korean Production Company Akom Production Assistant Directors Tim Hodge Dominic Polcino Mitchell Walker, Jr. Storyboard Supervisors Barry Caldwell Rob Fermier Steven Dean Moore Storyboards Peter Avanzino Luis Escobar Dave Kubalak Steven Dean Moore Brian Sousa Storyboard Revision Joe Gillum Francis Glebas Kelly Spencer James Matt Pritchard Chuck Sheetz Character Design Supervisors David Cherry Dale Hendrickson John Narcomey Character Designers Scott Alberts Mike Gabriel Eric Goldberg Matt Groening Bryan A. Hehmann Dusty Monk John Rice Sam Simon John Holmquist Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Background Designers Geo Brawn IV Alex C. Dilts Kenneth L. Wilder Lance Wilder Scott Winsett Sean Wolff Character Layout Artists Mike Anderson Martin Archer Tibor Belay Anthony Bell Edward Bell Craig Clark Michael Marcantel Duncan McKissick Kevin McMullan Steve Mealue Stephen Rippy Sondra Roy Duane Santos J.C. Wegman Byun Kwang Won Background Layout Artists Cole Shortt Glen Wuthrich Mike Lachance Greg Street Edgar Duncan Tricia Garcia Michael D. McCart John Evanson Lynna Johnson John Krause Don Gagen Angelo Laudon Becca Ramos Debbie A. Silver Animation Timings Jeff McGrath Howy Parkins Chea O'Neill Brad J. Crow Lip Sync Kent Holaday Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Technical Director Rick Bugental Main Title Animation Animators Edward Bell Tibor Belay Craig Clark Mark Ervin Steve Fellner Jeffrey A. Myers Eduardo Olivares Kevin Petrilak Sondra S. Roy Gregg Vanzo Kevin Wurzer Frederick J. Gardner III Main Title Chalkboard Digital Compositor Adam Howard Color Design Supervisors Carol Wyatt Andy Brandou Color Designers Paul Fetler Daniel Harris Cookie Tricarico Kim Taylor Karen Bauer Assistant Editor Lee Harting Animation Checking Supervisor Wesley M. Smith Animation Checker Susan Zsuzsa Lamy Animation Cameras Jim Keefer Glynn Beaty Karen Shaffer Background Cleanup Supervisor Rick Salonga Background Cleanup Artists Lucas Gray Edgar Duncan David Felix Trevor Johnson Dexter Griffin Lynna Johnson John Mathot Arturo Morales Bev Chapman Negative Cutter Tim Heyen. D & A Neg Cutting Telecine Scott Ostrowsky. Compact Video Production Coordinators Miles Lewis Horst Julia Kim Post Production Coordinator Tami Sloan Tsark Production Assistants Daniel O'Day McClellan Sharon Altman Doria Biddle Lisa Womble Production Accountant Carole Ann McCoy The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #8F21 COPYRIGHT ©1992 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Animation Production Richard Raynis For Gracie Films Executive in Charge of Production Michael P. Schoenbrun For 20th Television Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th TELEVISION A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY Category:Season 3 credits Category:Credits